Happiness
by Articulate Eloquence
Summary: In which Happy finds himself in a rather difficult dilemma -just how hard is it to describe what "happiness" is anyway? Pairings inside!


**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read my last story! I didn't expect to get anything, and all of your positive words definitely lifted my spirits! This was inspired from the song 사랑해! "항상" 행복해! by BGH to (it's kind of old, but I happened to listen to it again on shuffle yesterday -I won't translate what the title means, it's honestly VERY awkward and sounds much better in Korean -trust me.)**

**I rather like writing from Happy's POV, or with him as the main character, since he can give a more neutral outlook towards everyone, I guess...If that makes sense at all. I have a habit of writing late at night, and I really hate reading my own writing through, so please bear with me! There's bound to be grammatical errors (plus, English is not my first language), but do feel free to let me know if you want ;)**

**Pairings:**

****Happy x Charle, Natsu x Lucy, Mirajane x Laxus, Juvia x Gray, (tiny bit of) Erza x Jellal, and my love, Gajeel x Levy!****

******I do not own anything. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.******

* * *

><p>Happy frowned. He had come across a dilemma. After a particularly nasty verbal dispute between himself and Lector -a true monster he didn't even <em>think<em> deserved to be call a fellow exceed- he hadn't been able to bring himself to think about anything else other than the cruel words that were exchanged.

xxx

_Hey there, dumb cat. You look as weird as always. Why are you even cal__led 'Happy' anyway? That's such a stupid name. You're a stupid cat. You don't even know what being happy is, do you? Of course not, since you're in such a stupid guild. A stupid, dumb, sad guild called Fairy Tail._

xxx

And that's how it all started -Happy wasn't nearly as foolish or naive as people normally perceived him to be. He may be a tad bit ignorant sometimes, and of course, immature, but that didn't necessarily mean he was stupid. He sighed in a rather depressing manner that was hard to go unnoticed by the members of his guild.

"H-hey, you okay, Happy?" A small voice asked him timidly. He looked up towards the youngest dragon slayer with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Wendy...What does it mean to be happy?" The girl did a double take, not expecting such an inquisition, making Charle scowl at the questioner.

"What kind of question is that, male cat? Don't go around asking such insolent things!" She sniffed, hastily pulling the confused girl away. "Shouldn't you know what being happy is, anyway? Don't really live up to your name, do you?" The white exceed added, glancing back at the other cat. She frowned at the hurt expression on his face -she had not intended to make Happy feel worse. Her face softened as she quickly said, "Why don't you go ask Natsu?"

"Aye sir!" Happy stood up quickly. If Charle wanted him to do something, then he would. Flying flawlessly towards his red haired companion, he landed on a blonde nest of hair across from his destination. "Natsu, what is happiness?" He asked eagerly, ignoring Lucy's attempts to shake him off. Natsu scratched his head.

"Happiness is..." His stomach growled and he looked down at it thoughtfully, grinning as though he had finally found the answer to all of his problems. "Ah! Fire! FIRE makes everyone happy!" He yelled enthusiastically, emitting bursts of the element from his mouth. Lucy shrieked, swatting the boy away unsuccessfully.

"Don't be silly, Natsu." She said, observing the singed ends of her hair carefully. "Only you would like fire. Happiness is..." She paused, glancing around, "Well, I guess it's something that makes you happy!" Natsu gave her a bewildered look.

"Wow! You're smart, Luce!" He said genuinely. The Stellar Spirit mage giggled unabashedly.

"I am, aren't I?" Happy frowned. He didn't know whether the two were being serious or not.

"Why don't you ask Levy?" Lucy asked him, in the midst of Natsu's continuous praising. "She's the smartest person when it comes to definitions! Levy will be able to help you for sure."

"That's brilliant!" Natsu screamed, lighting himself on fire in excitement and hugging Lucy in return. The girl yelled at him in response and made unfruitful attempts to free herself. Seeing the commotion, Gray ran over, followed closely by Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Must you run so fast?" The former elemental four mage wailed, sprinting after her beloved with outstretched arms. The boy ignored her, choosing instead to use his powers to encase Lucy and Natsu into a layer of hard ice.

"There, that's better. Looks like I saved you all. The guild could have been burnt down!" He said smugly, grinning at his rival.

"Juvia caught Gray-sama's clothes for him!" Juvia handed a pile of neatly stacked pieces of clothing, turning her face away in embarrassment.

"Juvia, Gray! What's happiness?" Happy yelled at the two immediately, hoping for an answer.

"Happiness is to be Gray's wife!" Juvia screamed back, flinging Gray's clothes in the air like confetti. "Gray will marry Juvia, yes. He said so in his sleep this morning!" She exclaimed, clinging onto the ice make mage's arm.

"What? When was this?" He gave her a astonished look, before freaking out. "Wait. You watch me sleep!" At that moment, Natsu finally broke out of the ice, still holding onto Lucy, who had part of her clothes burnt and blackened splotches on her hair.

"Look what you did to Lucy!" He yelled, before going into a full blown battle with Gray.

Happy quickly flew off, not intending to be caught into a fight before he found the answer to his question. He headed towards the only Solid Script mage in Magnolia, who was currently at the bar holding a smirking Pantherlily in her lap. The iron dragon slayer, Gajeel, was close by, glaring at his favorite cat.

"Levy, what is happiness?" The blue exceed asked eagerly, sensing an answer close by. Levy froze up before reciting a quote from memory.

"_Happiness is the state of well-being characterized by emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy_." She stated robotically, disregarding the surprised looks she received from a few nearby people.

"Ever the bookworm, eh Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted from beside her, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"What does that mean?" Happy wailed, upset at the bland answer he got in return.

"Well...I guess it means...to be -to feel..." The petite blue haired girl stuttered, face reddening at the attention that was thrown towards her.

"You're overwhelming her." Pantherlily stated matter of factly. "You should leave before Gajeel does something that he will regret." Happy frowned.

"But I want an answer!" He pouted, prodding the girl. Levy took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, I guess happiness is surrounding yourself with people -I mean, things, you like?" She said, blushing at her stutter. Gajeel snickered, getting a jab from Pantherlily.

"That was a question!" Happy said accusingly. "You can't answer back with a question! That's illegal!" He crossed his arms, upset.

"What seems to be the matter?" Mirajane walked over calmly, a bright smile on her face.

"Levy's not answering my question." The blue exceed huffed, stomping his small blue hind paw on the bar.

"Well, what is the question?" Mira asked in a soothing voice, grinning almost devilishly. "Who knows, I might have an answer for it."

"What is happiness?" Happy asked eagerly, with renewed hope. Mirajane pondered slowly, taking her sweet time.

"What did Levy say it was?" She asked instead, avoiding eye contact with the furry creature.

"Levy said -hey, wait! You're giving me another question! I thought I was suppose to be the one asking questions, but here am I answering your question!" He shuddered at the take over mage's glare, and chose to save his own life, "Levy said that happiness is being with Gajeel." He chortled joyfully, swooping up in the air quickly and laughing to his heart's content.

"Hey, what did you say?" Gajeel exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"J-just come down here, Happy! Right this instant!" Levy yelled at him, repeating Gajeel's actions and promptly dropping Lily to the ground. "Don't you dare leave before explaining yourself! Mira, that's not what I said! Don't start getting ideas..." She abruptly turned around, pleading with the barmaid while catching her foot on Gajeel's overturned stool. Waving her arms frantically, she groped for something to hold, eventually getting a grip on Gajeel's shirt and falling into his arms.

"What was that you were saying?" Mirajane asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Happy laughed even harder.

"She likes~ him!" He exclaimed, before lowering himself towards the floor. He did a little victory dance before bumping into something -_someone. _To be specific, it happened to be the leg of the lightning mage, Laxus.

"Who likes who?" He inquired curiously, sneaking a glance towards Mira. "Oh, you mean those two lovebirds." He gestured to Gajeel, who still had a red faced Levy in his arms.

"Or do I?" Happy shot back at him, enjoying the reaction he got out of the spluttering Laxus. "Anyways, what is happiness? You should know, shouldn't you?"

Laxus scratched his head. "What makes you think I should know?" He asked, gratefully accepting a drink from Mirajane.

"Well, you're the master's grandson! You should be smart! But then again, so was Levy..." Happy trailed off, giving the said girl a sidelong glance. "I guess it's just 'cause she's occupied, she can't think clearly. So you can help me."

"I-I heard that!" The solid script mage yelled back, still gripping onto the iron dragon slayer. Pantherlily was beside a rapidly sketching Reedus, nodding his head in approval at the paper the man held every now and then.

"Well, that's a tough question. It's one that's rather hard to answer with words. It'll be easier for you to experience it than for you to seek an answer from others." Laxus said thoughtfully.

"Ever the wise one, are we?" Mirajane smiled, winking at him.

Happy frowned slightly. He didn't understand what the lightning man meant.

"Well, you can always ask Erza, can't you? Though she's probably say something along the lines of cheesecake..." Laxus paused. "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her around for a while."

"She's out visiting her_ boyfriend_." Happy notified him. "You know, blue hair, tall, face tattoo? He said he'd bring her to the bakery and she tore after him without even saying goodbye!" The cat sighed. "I wish I could get an answer...I feel like I've said the word 'happiness' so many times it's lost all meaning!:

"Male cat! Happy!" The blue exceed's head whipped around at the source of the voice.

"Charle!" He said excitedly. "Do you want me to do anything for you? Do you want me to help you with -," He was abruptly cut off as the white Tom cat shoved a delicately wrapped package into his arms.

"T-this is for you!" She snapped. "It's an apology for earlier. I don't want you to take what I said to heart." Happy's eyes widened as he carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was a fish, tied with a bow that was not at all different from the ones Charle personally wore.

Wendy gave him a gentle grin. "Charle spent a long time preparing this! It was all her idea, but I helped her decide what to give you. You like it, don't you?"

Happy wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes dramatically. "I love it! And Charle -Charle got this for _me_!" Wendy nodded while her companion blushed.

"I wanted to make up for earlier by giving you the answer to your question." Happy looked at her curiously.

"What Charle wants to say, is that what you're feeling right now is happiness." Wendy gave him a thumbs up. "That should solve your problems, shouldn't it?"

Happy gave them both a big smile, looking around the guild.

In one corner, Natsu was being fed fire by a slightly burnt Lucy and an unconscious Gray was being cuddled rather tightly by Juvia. In the other, Gajeel was playing monkey-in-the-middle with Levy tucked in his arms, trying to snatch a piece of paper away from Reedus and Pantherlily. In the front of the guild, Mirajane was listening to something Laxus was saying with what could only be called adoration.

And last of all, right in front of him, was Charle -the source of his own happiness.

_"In seeking happiness for others, you find it for yourself."_ **Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review ~<strong>

**Yura**


End file.
